


Against all Odds

by Scottish_Hug



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Hug/pseuds/Scottish_Hug
Summary: This one doesn’t start off as any ordinary mission. Bravo Six and Five wake up as they realize they have been abducted by aliens. Now? They will have to whip up some sort of scheme to get out of this predicament.
Relationships: Gaz | Bravo Five/John Price
Kudos: 8





	Against all Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go with re-uploading this old piece, which was based on a prompt. It’s just a crazy concept I had but now I look back to this, I kinda want to write a horror themed one featuring Soap and the Backrooms.

"Well? What's your next clever plan to get yourself out of this one?"

"I, uh, hate to admit it, but I'm out of back-up plans. We've officially reached winging-it territory."

Price groaned aloud, all while running a pair of hands through his graying hair. The duo were enclosed in a tiny cell. It was practically a barren spot not even offering a single sitting space. But now wasn't the time for such luxuries. They needed a plan and fast.

Despite going against all odds, this was somehow real in the flesh. One moment they're en route to the Credenhill base, and the next they wind up in some intergalactic prison center. It seemed one of those realities that came straight out of a sci-fi blockbuster. Yet, this wasn't the case in the slightest.

Price stopped at his heels, his feet barren as those slimy alien guards had stripped him of his own combat boots. They weren't even intimidating by any standards. Yes, they were gelatinous in form but they resembled more or less of blue bug-eyed creatures.

Wherever they ended up, there had to be at least some way out. Gaz wasn't exactly the most creative with escape plans, hence why that was one of the reasons he was made lieutenant. The latter sat in the corner of the room, one leg sprawled across the floor. 

His arms were all but crossed, as he blew a strand of loose hair dangling from his cap. On the other hand, Price hung by the bars and observed each guard weaving in and out through the automatic metal doors.

It was actually at a slug's pace, if anything. Since these strange aliens left a trail of ooze as they moved up and about. They didn't speak their language either so that left them with an immediate communication barrier. 

Balling up a fist, Price stared at the stainless steel wall for a second. Gaz glanced up, his eyes widened. It was then Price unfurled his hand and breathed through his nose.

He needed to calm down. Everything had a solution after all. However, Price stopped in his tracks at the moment he spotted one of the guardsman whimpering and murmuring about something. The other two opposing guards turned to one another and nodded before taking ahold of the quivering soldier.

It appeared to wail and shrill as it was dragged out through the doors. Price stared in awe but looked toward the small sound of metal clanging against the floor. The captain stared down at the key that was in front of their cell, before reaching down to grasp it. Gaz quickly shot up and ran over to Price's side.

"...Is that what I think it is?"

Light shined off the key as Price turned it in place. He couldn't help but smirk at the incompetence of these guards. It was certainly the best mistake they've made to abandon their post. "Let's test out the waters, then."

With a twist and a mere click, Price had unlocked the door within seconds. But Price couldn't help but question this— a simple key didn't quite match up to the rest of the technology showcased here. But it didn't matter now. As they headed out, they were halted by a flood of the same creatures rushing into the door.

"Stop right there, earth scum!" a high pitched voice rang out, followed by rifles taking aim at the prisoners. Both of them rose their hands after that. It was just as Price expected. This was an elaborate scheme of the sort. These grimy bastards knew English all along. But why even bother to wait for them to get out of the cell in the first place?

"I know what you're thinking," a voice resounded from the intercom.

On instant, Price and Gaz looked up. "Why stage something like this? I could've easily just had you two rot in your cells. But that would be too boring, wouldn't it be?"

The pair of humans all but exchanged glances.

"Well, I'll explain further to you simpletons. The cell you were in was designed to be unlocked by keys. So, of course. I didn't just thrown you into any kind of standard cell activated through key cards."

"I just wanted to see for myself how far you primitives were able to come. And by far, you have disappointed me," At that, the soldiers gathered behind them, poking the tips of their weapons into their backs. Price and Gaz were forced down the hall but that still didn't stop the youngest of the two to start mouthing off.

"What the bloody hell are they gonna do to us?!" Gaz asked barely above a whisper. Price gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Just keep your trap shut. I'll think of something,"

"Oh, like your brilliant plan of picking up that key? Nice guess, try again."

"Just quiet down, I said I'll come up with a plan."

One of the aliens butted his weapon right into Price's back. But, it wasn't as if they were any higher than their knees. "Shhh! Silence you two!" By then, they entered through a spacious elevator that led them to the highest floor of the building.

As they stepped in, Price noticed this was an office of the sort. But it carried a stench of death he couldn't even begin to describe. Gaz coughed at the moment he inhaled the smell.

"Lock the doors," uttered the same authoritative voice, only this time he sat from the chair at the very center.

"And leave only one guard here," the Emperor savored his mouth with a swipe of his tongue. As he turned around in his chair, he was revealed to be rather large compared to other scrawny ones. Yet, instead of addressing the captives, he gestured toward the guard with a finger.

With hesitation, the guard crawled over to him much at the speed of a snail. All while the emperor’s guests stood there in silence. Gaz couldn't help but raise a brown but Price remained vigilant. At this point, Emperor Gelatinous was salivating. Much to Price's disgust. 

As he inched further, the emperor could no longer handle the pressure and lunged forward at the guard. He swiped him up like candy and crushed his mighty gator-like jaws right into his skull. A crunch soon followed.

In which was very much similar to the crushing of bugs. Gaz couldn't take his eyes off the horrid display …Did their own leader really devour his own men like this?

At this grand opportunity, Price's gaze shifted to the floor where the fallen guard's weapon laid. He swiftly moved and grabbed ahold of the plasma rifle. But he was again met with the barrel of the pistol.

"I wouldn't be so hasty now," Gelatinous wiped the bodily fluids hanging from his mouth. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet."

"Wasn't eating your own man good enough for you?" Gaz snarled.

"Save it for later, Gaz." Price snapped back, his finger readying over the trigger. The oversized brute broke into a cackle before looking between the men.

"I'm assuming you two are engaged, no?" Gaz lost his composure at that. Before anyone knew it, the lieutenant had tackled him to the ground and started beating him to no end. Price lowered his weapon but raised it again at the sound of a scream. The monster had sank his teeth into his arm, locked in a tight hold.

But he suddenly released his jaws; as the energy blast from the rifle blew the brains out of the animalistic emperor. At once, Gaz pulled his arm out of there. It was battered to a bloody pulp but it wasn't exactly torn off. Although, Price was already at his side and wasting no time in wrapping the wound in a piece of cloth.

Gaz hissed in pain as his captain covered the bloodied arm. "It'll hold for now," Price muttered. "Let's just get our arses out of 'ere before they come marchin' in."

"I couldn't agree more," with that said— the dynamic duo made their leave. But at the end, this all turned out to be some crazy short story Soap had written up in his journal out of boredom.

Or was it?


End file.
